The invention relates to a deburring tool for deburring abutting edges at orthogonally and obliquely extending transversal boreholes having a diameter of less than 10 mm in a component, such as an engine block, an injection system for combustion engines, a valve block as well as a camshaft or transmission shaft. When in use, the deburring tool is moved in a rotational and/or translatory manner, consists of a tool shaft comprising a clamping end and a tubular shaft part, which holds one or several cutting bodies, with a cutting blade, the cutting bodies, being mounted in each case in a movable manner in a passage and a substance, which is pressed under pressure into the through-borehole of the tool shaft, displaces the cutting blades(s) to the exterior.
A deburring tool, which can be used in a similar manner, is already known from DE 102 15 004 B4. It is characterizing for this deburring tool that it consists of a tool shaft, which has a clamping end with a material connection and of a shaft end at the tool side comprising a support body, which is arranged as a fixed journal, and of a tubular shaft part, which is connected to the tool shaft by means of connecting elements. The shaft part has one or several cutting bodies, which are in each case mounted in a movable manner in a passage and which loosely and with play bear on the surface of the support body, the shape and measurements of which are always geometrically different from the surface of the cutting body and a substance, which is pressed under pressure into the through-borehole of the tool shaft displaces the cutting blade(s) to the exterior. In particular because of the necessary connecting elements, the constructional embodiment of this deburring tool requires a high production effort, whereby an economical deburring processing for automated process sequences, such as, e.g., in intermittent assembly lines, is not given. However, the deburring tool is easy to handle and enables a technically safe deburring according to the required quality standard. This means that the cutting blade(s) do not create visible tracks at the wall of the borehole when the deburring tool is introduced the borehole. Abutting edges at intersecting boreholes of a workpiece can be deburred, for example, in that a pressure p of 0.3 MPa is programmed at the machine tool control and the deburring tool is then introduced into the borehole. The cutting blades located on the exterior of the tool shaft are thus moved to the interior, partial areas of the passage become free and the liquid or gaseous substance pressed into the through-borehole of the deburring tool can then flow off. When the cutting blade is introduced into the transversal borehole, the cutting blade moves to the exterior because of the applied pressure, which is generated by means of the available surface difference between support body and cutting body. A defined force, which can be used for the deburring, is now connected. The cutting blade forces of the deburring tool can be variably adjusted via the machine tool control by changing the pressure and can also be adapted to the different substances, which are to be deburred. The cutting blade arranged at the cutting body has a cutting blade height of less than 1 mm and a cutting blade width of less than 0.5 mm. The cutting blade encompasses shoulders, which are arranged laterally and which are provided with a shoulder angle of from 5 to 45 degrees. The cutting blade can thus be used, in particular, for deburring transversal boreholes having smaller diameters. An accurate cutting blade guide is to be given when the cutting body has a cutting blade center part with the cutting blade and a radial lateral cutting blade limitation. It is furthermore characterizing for the cutting blade that the actively cutting partial area encompasses a chamfer of 60 degrees, that the surfaces thereof are always arranged parallel to the x and y axis and have a clearance angle of zero degrees. This has the advantage that the deburring tool, after the deburring, removes the secondary bur, which may possibly be created, in response to the counter-clockwise rotation. It can be determined that non-constant engagement angles are given during the deburring at the actively cutting partial area of the cutting blade and at the base profile of the burr. This can be identified when one or several tangents rest against a circle. The angle between tangent and circle changes constantly even if the actively cutting partial area of the cutting blade is embodied in the shape of a parabola, an ellipsis or a hyperbola. In certain areas of the already deburred burr profile, this can lead to unsatisfactory results, such as the creation of deposits or uneven material losses. In addition, the cutting blade is stressed in an impulsive manner. Another disadvantage of the deburring tool lies in the shoulders, which are laterally arranged at the cutting blade and which interfere with a deburring of obliquely extending transversal boreholes having smaller diameters. Tests on obliquely extending transversal boreholes, which have a crossing angle of less than 90 degrees, also prove that these tools can only be used conditionally to deburr abutting edges at transversal boreholes having a crossing angle of up to 75 degrees as a function of the characteristic material values. High-strength materials are preferentially used specifically for components of the automotive industry. However, the deburring tool known from DE 102 15 004 B4 cannot remove this burr according to quality standards due to its cutting blade geometry. As is known, this burr is preferentially still removed manually with great effort. Mechanically operating tools for deburring the edge of the borehole of boreholes and transversal boreholes are known as well. Depending on the crossing angle, the mechanically operating tools deburr the ellipsis located in the space in an area of from 270 degrees to 320 degrees. The remaining area of from 40 degrees to 90 degrees is not deburred. This is the area, which has an edge angle of <90 degrees. The cause for this is the fact that a large pressure angle is created between cutting blade and edge angle of the ellipsis in the area of the small edge angles. When introducing the tool into the borehole, the burr is either pushed away or a new burr in the form of a secondary burr is produced in response to the deburring. Furthermore, a deburring tool for deburring small borehole diameters, where at least one recess oriented obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the base body is arranged in a base body, is known from DE 10 2004 054 989 A1. At least one knife is arranged in said recess in longitudinal direction of the recess so as to be displaceable in a spring-loaded manner and a pressure spring is arranged in a longitudinal borehole of the base body. Said pressure spring applies itself to the one end of a control bolt, the other end of which engages with a control recess, which is arranged in the blade and which assigns a holding force to the knife in displacement direction. It is characterizing herein that the base body, at its front side, transitions into a guide sleeve having a smaller diameter for the purpose of deburring borehole diameters of <20 mm. A longitudinal borehole, which is embodied as a sliding guide, for guiding the bolt tip of the control bolt, which is located there so as to be displaceable, is arranged in said guide sleeve, wherein the base body and the guide sleeve can be connected to one another by means of a screw connection. The production costs of the deburring tool are lowered by using the arrangement of a replaceable guide sleeve having a varying diameter. It should thus also be possible to attain a diameter of the guide sleeve of 2 mm, for example, wherein the length of the guide sleeve is approximately 23 mm. However, such a miniaturized embodiment of the guide sleeve can only be realized in a functionally reliable manner by means of a great effort. In addition, the spring-loaded knife, which is arranged in a displaceable manner, creates tracks at the wall of the borehole in response to the deburring. A deburring tool illustrated in DE 37 27 103 C2 as well as a corresponding tool holder are to be capable of being used for deburring or also for chamfering obliquely extending transversal boreholes in turning workpieces, such as, for example, in valve slides, valve bushings, nozzles and the like. It is characterizing that the tool body comprising the deburring tool is activated by a machine tool spindle, which can only carry out a feed motion along the transversal borehole axis. A fixed axis arranged coaxially to the spindle axis supports a cam comprising a substantially elliptical cross section at the end at the tool side. For clamping the tool body, the spindle furthermore comprises a tool holder, which consists of a clamping area for clamping on the spindle and a tool fastening area, which holds the tool. The tool fastening area can be moved relative to the clamping area in the direction from the cutting edge to the longitudinal axis of the tool obliquely to the latter opposite to the effect of a spring device. In addition, a scanner, which is embodied in a rail-shaped manner, is fixedly arranged at the tool fastening area. Said scanner rests against the periphery of the cam under the effect of the spring device, whereby the springs (leaf springs) are prestressed, on the one hand, and the tool can easily be introduced into a transversal borehole of a workpiece, on the other hand. The deburring tool itself has a cam surface, which extends in a helical line to the clamping area and which ends at a plane surface of the tool. Where the upper end of the cam surface penetrates the plane surface, the deburring tool forms the cutting edge. This cam surface is to ensure that every cut in a plane, which includes the longitudinal axis of the tool and a tool diameter, leads to the same curvature, which corresponds to the cutting edge. So as to generate a clearance angle behind the cutting edge, the cam surface extends in a helical line and, from the cut perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tool for each point of the cutting edge, a part of a spiral, the radial distance of which from the longitudinal axis of the tool—starting at the cutting edge—decreases opposite to the direction of rotation of the tool. In the area of the introduction chamfer, that is, of the introduction cone, as well as in the area of the circular cylinder surface, the tool body has a clearance angle of zero degrees. In response to the introduction of the deburring tool into the workpiece borehole, the tool is thus to rub only on the borehole wall, in spite of the rotations. The proposed deburring tool can also be used to deburr obliquely extending transversal boreholes. However, a corresponding cutting edge geometry must be computed for this intended use, which then leads to a usable bezel. The disadvantages of the deburring tool known from DE 37 27 103 C2 comprising the corresponding tool holder are that the cutting edge of the tool is embodied in parts of an ellipsis and that constant engagement angles are thus also not given. The radial distance of the cutting edge is controlled by the axis of rotation of the tool by means of components in the form a cam comprising an elliptical cross section, a spring device and a scanner, the production of said components being extensive, and a deburring of the passage/abutting edges at the transversal boreholes, which are created by two circle cylindrical surfaces penetrating one another, is made possible only by means of an embodiment of the tool body, which is extensive in view of the construction thereof, and of its cutting edge. Furthermore, the clearance angle behind the cutting edge has the disadvantage that the secondary burr forming in response to the deburring of the transversal boreholes, cannot be removed by the deburring tool. This deburring tool can only be used to deburr abutting edges on transversal boreholes having a large diameter. Due to the constructional embodiment, a miniaturization of the deburring tool cannot be realized or can only be realized with enormous effort.